The Thanksiving Angel
by iloveromance
Summary: A disturbing event and the arrival of an unexpected visitor makes Niles Thanksgiving in Boston one that he will never forget. An AU continuation of "A Lilith Thanksgiving"
1. Chapter 1

Forgetting all about the Thanksgiving turkey that he was drafted to prepare, Niles stared in horror at his nephew. The handsome and well adjusted child who rarely caused trouble was now sporting a black eye and a very swollen nose.

Their Thanksgiving Day in Boston had barely begun and now it had been ruined.

His father should have known better than to try and teach Frederick how to throw a baseball. After all, it was highly unlikely that the child would ever play for the Seahawks, let alone a Boston team like the Celtics.

It was a horrible accident, but Niles knew deep down that it was he who was at fault. In the course of only a few minutes, he'd managed to nearly break Frederick's nose and gave him hives as well!

As he looked at the child, who amazingly still wore a smile, Niles sighed deeply. He was a disgrace as an uncle. It was a wonder that Frederick still loved him.

Or perhaps it was all an act. After all, Frederick was bound to have picked up some acting skills from his father.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me here?"

Niles looked up in surprise, having almost forgotten that his father was even in the room. But one glance at his young nephew brought the horrible memory of what had happened just moments before rushing back. How could he have done such a terrible thing to a child that he loved so much?

Quickly he sprang into action, grabbing the ice pack from Martin's hand.

"Dad, go and get Freddy's pills and I'll get some more ice for the swelling."

But before either man could move, there was a flash of headlights, causing Niles to glance at his father in horror.

"Dear God, they're back! Wh-what are we going to do? We'll never be able to hide this! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

As he staggered around the kitchen, oblivious to the appalled stares of his nephew, Martin scrambled to reach him.

"Niles! Niles! Just calm down, okay? Everything will be fine! It was just an accident! And if Frasier and Lillith don't understand that... the hell with them!"

Turning to his grandson, Martin handed Frederick the ice pack.

"Freddy, just keep that thing on your nose. I'm sure that the swelling will go down soon."

As Martin tried unsuccessfully to steady his son, they heard footsteps approach.

"What are we going to do? Frasier will kill me!" Niles cried. "And Lillith... she's hated me for as long as I can remember so I can only imagine-."

"Now Son, just calm down and everything will work itself out!"

Martin's tone was the same one he used whenever Niles was afraid or upset about something, but at that moment it wasn't helping to soothe his son's anxiety.

"We'll just tell Frasier and Lillith the truth. It was nothing more than an accident and God knows accidents happen all the time! I can't remember a day in my life with your mother and you boys when there wasn't an accident!"

"B-but Frasier always says there _are_ no accidents!" Niles said worriedly.

"Ah, the hell with what your brother says!" Martin yelled. "Now, just calm down and let your brother and the witch in! I'm sure that broom of hers could use a rest!"

Frederick laughed. "That's funny Grandpa. There's no such thing as witches!"

Martin and Niles exchanged a look.

"Um... yeah, Freddy. It was just a little joke between your uncle and I. Now let's get you taken care of. Niles, help your brother in, okay?"

Wearily Niles walked to the door and opened it, peering into the darkness of the driveway where a figure was getting out of the car.

"So how'd it go at the interview?" He called in the most upbeat tone he could muster.

"What interview?"

His heart skipped a beat.

_That voice..._

The figure moved closer and into the light, causing Niles' heart to race. For it wasn't Frasier and Lillith at all.

"Daphne..."


	2. Chapter 2

She stood before him, looking so beautiful in a white sweater and a print skirt that he was sure that he would faint.

Martin rose from his chair and went to greet her.

"Hey Daph! What are you doing here? Not that I mind of course."

Embracing Martin, Daphne smiled. But it wasn't in her usual heartwarming way. She seemed... different.

Quickly Niles ushered Daphne into the kitchen and out of the cold where he gently helped her with her coat.

"I'm so sorry to bother you all. It is Thanksgiving and-."

"Daphne you could never be a bother."

This time her smile was warm and she took Niles' hand in her gloved one, increasing his heart beat once more.

"That's so sweet Dr. Crane. I just wish everyone felt that way."

When she lowered her eyes, Martin and Niles exchanged confused glances.

"Something wrong, Daph? I thought you were in San Francisco with your Uncle Jackie."

"Well I was but-."

Niles handed her a cup of tea, bringing a smile to her face once more.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Crane. Apparently me Uncle Jackie was scheduled to do a big show in Las Vegas and according to the voice mail he left on me cell phone, it completely slipped his mind. I just wish he would have told me that when I was still back in Seattle, instead of at the San Francisco airport! I hated the thought of spendin' Thanksgiving alone, so I caught the first flight to Boston. But I swear, Dr. Crane I had no intention of interruptin' your family dinner and all!"

"But you _are _family, Daphne!" Niles said without hesitation. "You have every right to be here with us! That was a horrible thing that your uncle did to you. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Dr. Crane but in a way I'm kind of glad it happened. I consider you all me family too."

Daphne rose from her chair and went to hug Niles and he held out his arms in anticipation.

But something made her freeze in place.

"Hi Daphne."

Completely forgetting that Niles was standing before her, Daphne pushed her way past him making a beeline for Frederick, who held his arms wide. Within seconds Daphne filled them, hugging the boy tightly.

Niles watched as Frederick, wearing a lovesick grin, relished the feeling of Daphne's arms around him and suddenly he was reminded of the boy's crush on her. It was preposterous to think that a boy of Frederick's age would find a woman like Daphne attractive!

But as he stared at his angel, his heart warmed. He simply couldn't imagine how anyone could possibly find a flaw in such a delicate goddess as Daphne Moon. So perhaps Frederick's crush on her wasn't so strange after all.

"Oh, Frederick! You're hurt!" Daphne was saying.

Before Niles and Martin could explain, Daphne sat Frederick in a chair and began to tend to his injuries.

"Here, let me fill up this ice pack for you."

Fredrick could only stare at Daphne, his dreamy eyes following her every move.

"Okay, Daphne."

She rushed to the freezer and began filling the ice bag to capacity, returning seconds later to attend to Frederick. With a smile she brushed a lock of hair from the boy's forehead and gently placed the ice pack on his purple and black eye.

"There now, just hold that against your eye and I'll get something for those spots."

"It's all right, Daphne. I have my pills." Frederick said. "I have pills for everything."

"I'll get them, Daphne!" Niles said quickly.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

As Niles headed for the stairs, he glanced at Daphne who was smiling at his nephew. She reached out and ruffled the boy's hair, causing his cheeks to redden and his dreamy smile to increase as he stared into her eyes.

"Now, don't you worry about a thing, Frederick. Daphne will make everything all right."

From his place in the stairwell, Niles gazed at his angel. The gentle way she was tending to Frederick's wounds made him fall in love with her all over again. He'd never known anyone to show such kindness and compassion to his nephew and he found himself dreaming of the day when Frederick could truly call her_ Aunt Daphne_.

But who was he kidding? Daphne would never marry him, much less want him. Not after she found out what he had done to Frederick.

Deeply ashamed, he climbed the stairs and headed for the medicine cabinet.


	3. Chapter 3

He was busy searching through the tiny prescription bottles when he heard her voice.

"Did you find them, Dr. Crane?"

Niles whirled around in surprise. "Oh, well actually..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can find them. It was sweet of you to try."

"It was my pleasure, Daphne. But there's something I need to-."

"Come now, let's find those pills."

Before he could protest, she was beside him; her perfume wafting in his direction. When the sleeve of her sweater brushed against his cheek, he shivered. The fabric was the softest thing he could have ever imagined and he found himself wanting to hold her; if only to feel the softness once more.

"Ah, here we are!" She explained. "I'll just take these to your nephew and I'm sure he'll be better in no time."

"Okay. But Daphne, I really need to-."

She smiled and touched his hand. I'll be right back. And don't worry about a thing. Frederick will be just fine."

Alone once more, Niles lowered his head in shame. When the medicine cabinet was returned to its immaculate state, Niles contemplated going downstairs to join Daphne and his family.

But he didn't dare show his face. Frederick was bound to tell her how he'd managed to sustain his injuries and then... Well, he didn't want to think about the consequences.

Instead he turned out the bathroom light and went into the family room in search of some reading material in an effort to keep his mind off of the woman he loved.

He was so engrossed in an article on obsessive compulsive behavior that he jumped when he heard footsteps enter the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I didn't mean to frighten you!"

He laid the magazine on the sofa and smiled. "It's all right. Daphne."

"Is something wrong?"

He sighed deeply, unable to hide his shame.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and sat down beside him.

"I know you're worried about what your brother and Lillith will think about Frederick's injuries but he'll be just fine! He's on the sofa in the living room taking a nap. I made him some warm milk to help him sleep. He should be well rested by the time his parents get back. And the dinner is cooking, so you don't have to worry about that either. It smells wonderful and I must say, Dr. Crane you did an incredible job with the turkey! Your father helped me with the rest, God bless him."

"Daphne, I-."

She took his hand in hers and gently patted it. "Your father told me about this being your first Thanksgiving without Maris. I'm so sorry. I know how difficult this must be for you."

Her unexpected but kind words warmed his heart. He barely had time to think when her arms went around him and she held him close. The softness of her sweater against him was even more heavenly than he'd imagined.

"Thank you Daphne. But about Frederick... You see..."

Frederick will be awake in plenty of time for dinner. I'll see to that. He just needed a bit of a nap."

He smiled at her perfect face. You really are an angel."


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne gasped in surprise at his words and he felt his face burning as she kissed his cheek.

"Why, Dr. Crane what a sweet thing to say!"

"Daphne, I-."

"How could I be so insensitive? You've wanted to tell me something and I've completely ignored you!" She clasped his hands in hers. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

He swallowed hard, knowing that once he made his confession he could lose her friendship forever. But he loved her so much that it was a risk he had to take.

He had to be completely honest with her, no matter how much it hurt him to do so. She loved his nephew as though he was her own, and she deserved to know the truth.

"Well, it's Freddie. You see..."

She gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his hands.

"Oh, Dr. Crane it's so sweet that you love your nephew so much. But I promise you, he'll be just fine. And don't worry about what your brother and Lillith will say. I'll explain everything."

_But you weren't even there. You didn't see what I did. _

The words that clouded his mind simply wouldn't come, even though he longed to say them. Filled with even more shame, he felt his eyes fill with tears.

Damn.. he didn't want to cry. Not here... not now.

Daphne's expression softened and she reached out to brush away a tear that fell onto his cheek.

Embarrassed, he opened his mouth to speak and found himself drawn into her arms once more.

"It's all right." She said gently stroking his back. "I know it's upsetting to see someone you love hurting but I promise. Frederick will be just fine."

He wanted to melt against her and unleash his feelings of anxiety, not just of Frederick but of Maris. He was grateful to be free of her but he couldn't shake the feeling of failure that so often dominated his thoughts.

The tears wanted to fall so badly but he simply couldn't let Daphne see him break down like a child. Reluctantly he pulled out of her embrace and glanced at the carpeted floor.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." She said quietly.

"Daphne, I need to tell you something."

"All right."

He swallowed hard, barely aware that she was holding tightly to his hands; the way his mother used to do when he was afraid to tell her something. Somehow his mother always seemed to know how what he was going to say. But in this case, he knew that it wasn't possible. No matter how psychic Daphne was.

"I-."

"Yes?"

"It's about Frederick."

"What about him?"

He took a deep breath. "H-his injuries..."

She smiled and squeezed his hand once more. "Dr. Crane, I told you. He'll be fine!"

But he shook his head. "It was my fault, Daphne. _I'm_ the one who hurt him!"


	5. Chapter 5

He braced himself for her reaction which would surely be one of disgust. But instead she stared at him in sympathy; something he never imagined would happen.

"Nonsense, Dr. Crane! You could never hurt anyone! You're much too sweet!"

At that moment, he wanted to kiss her like never before. But her words, although meant to be a compliment, pained him even further.

"I-I'm afraid it's true, Daphne. Because of my... stupidity, I managed to cause him a great deal of physical and no doubt emotional pain. I'm sure he must hate me. I'm almost certain that Frasier does; or he will once he learns of this fiasco!"

"Oh Dr. Crane you're being much too hard on yourself! Frederick could never hate you! And as for your brother, he just needs to remember that kids get hurt! It's a fact of life!"

"But Daphne, _I'm_ the one who hurt him!"

"Yes, I know what happened."

Once more a wave of shame came over him. "Y-you do?"

"Your father told me. He was teaching Frederick to catch a baseball outside. Surely your brother will understand that."

Niles almost smiled, for if there's one thing that Frasier would never understand is why Frederick would ever have a need to learn to catch a baseball.

"But did he tell you about how I so carelessly hit him in the face with the refrigerator door while looking for pie crusts of all things? Or how I neglected to ask if he was allergic to anything before letting him lick the spoon? How could I have been so stupid not to know that my own nephew is allergic to anchovies?"

He turned away, embarrassed by the tears on his cheeks. What kind of man was he, getting so emotional over an honest to goodness accident? When he returned his gaze to Daphne once more, the concern in her eyes was overwhelming. And once more he was drawn into her comforting embrace.

"It's all right. It was an accident! You don't see Frederick very often and you couldn't have known about his allergies! If you ask me, your brother is the one at fault. The least he could have done was left you a note about what Frederick can and can't have. And as for the refrigerator door, that could have happened to anyone! My brother Stephen's whacked me in the nose so many times it's a wonder I still have me nose. I just thank God it wasn't Simon who was so careless. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have a nose at all!"

She laughed and the sound was like music to his ears. Slowly he raised his head to look at her.

"Dr. Crane, please don't let what happened to Frederick ruin your holiday."

With a sigh, he returned to her embrace.

"But Daphne, he must absolutely hate me!" Niles said, resting his cheek against the softness of her sweater.

"I don't hate you, Uncle Niles."


	6. Chapter 6

Niles looked up to find Frederick standing in the doorway.

Daphne smiled and touched Niles' cheek. "I'll leave you two alone so that you can talk."

When Frederick walked into the room, Daphne crouched down, allowing her to look Frederick in the eyes.

"Are you feeling better?"

Fredrick smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thank you for taking care of me, Aunt Daphne. I love you."

Daphne hugged Frederick warmly. "I love you too. Now, I'll leave you alone with your uncle and finish helping your grandfather with dinner. I'm sure your parents will be home soon."

When they were alone, Frederick walked over to Niles who was sitting on the bed.

"Freddy, I can't tell you how sorry I am for hurting you."

"It's okay, Uncle Niles. It was an accident. Besides, I took my pills so I feel better now."

"Well, I'm glad. I just hope your mom and dad won't be angry with me."

"They won't be."

Niles laughed at Frederick's confidence. "How can you be so sure?"

Frederick shrugged. "It was an accident. Just like when Grandpa hit me in the eye with the baseball. I guess Mom was right. Playing ball really is for the slow children."

Niles wanted to laugh, but he couldn't. Just looking at his nephew's bruised and battered face was enough to break his heart.

"Well, why don't you run along and play with your computer for a while? I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Okay Uncle Niles. I love you."

The child's unexpected words brought tears to Niles' eyes and he hugged Frederick, taking great care not to hurt him any further.

"I love you too, Freddy."

Frederick drew back and looked at Niles with a scrunched up face.

"Uncle Niles, are you crying?"

Niles looked away and brushed a tear from his eyes.

"No, I'm fine." He lied, quickly grabbing his handkerchief to hold under his nose.

Frederick bounded out the door but then paused in the hallway before returning to the room.

"Something wrong, Freddy?"

"Uncle Niles, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Freddy. What's on your mind?"

"Do you love Aunt Daphne?"

Caught off-guard by the boy's question, Niles coughed nervously.

"You do, don't you Uncle Niles?"

Knowing that he couldn't lie to his nephew, Niles sighed. "Yes, I do Frederick. Very much."

"I love her too." Frederick said dreamily. She's so pretty and she always smells so good; especially her hair."

The thought made Niles heart beat faster.

"You're absolutely right, Frederick."

"You should tell her."

The advice made Niles' laugh. "You think so?"

"Sure why not? I tell her that I love her all the time."

Again Niles laughed. "Yes, but Freddy my telling Daphne I love her is a little different than you telling her."

"Why? Dad always says that love is the same no matter who you give it to. If you don't tell her, she'll never know. And you're thankful for her, right?"

"I thank God for her every day." Niles replied, almost forgetting that he was speaking to his young nephew.

"Why not tell her today? It is Thanksgiving."

Niles pondered this for a moment. "You know, you're absolutely right. And Frederick, about your Aunt Maris-."

"I know. Dad told me. I'm sorry, Uncle Niles. But I like saying Aunt Daphne a lot better. At least she pays attention to me."

Feeling a bit saddened by memories of Maris' complete disregard for his nephew, Niles hugged the boy once more.

"Frederick, I'm sorry if Maris hurt you in the past. She's just-."

"Weird. Dad and Grandpa told me already."

Niles chuckled. "Right. Well... Go on now."

"So are you going to tell Daphne that you love her?"

Finally Niles smiled. "I believe I will."

"Really? All right!"

Frederick pulled out of Niles embrace and ran down the hallway, disappearing from sight. He really loved that little boy and made a note to tell him more often.


	7. Chapter 7

Niles sighed and went downstairs, pleased to find the dinner ready to be placed on the table. Frasier and Lillith had returned from their interview at the Marbury School and were engrossed in conversation with Martin.

"Oh, Niles you're here. Daphne said you and Frederick were having an uncle to nephew moment."

As discreetly as possible, Niles pulled Frasier aside. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Niles, is something wrong?"

Niles found himself thinking of Daphne's comforting and supportive words, as well as those of his young nephew. And suddenly he felt as though he could face anything, no matter how painful.

"Frasier I am so sorry about Freddy's injuries. I just feel terrible."

"Now Niles, Dad and I have already discussed it. Frederick will be just fine."

But even the comforting touch of his older brother's hand on his shoulder didn't ease his pain.

"But Frasier, Freddy was in my care! I should have watched him more closely to make sure that he was safe. I didn't mean for him to get hurt. Really, I'm... so sorry."

Frasier turned and embraced Niles; a rare but welcomed gesture.

"Niles, just calm down. Now I know that today is difficult for you but if you just-."

But Niles wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the vision that had entered the adjoining dining room, putting the finishing touches on the Thanksgiving table. She'd changed her clothes and was now wearing a navy blue velvet dress that took his breath away.

Barely acknowledging his brother, Niles crossed the kitchen and wlked into the dining room.

"Let me help you with that, Daphne."

She smiled and continued to set the table.

"That's not necessary, Dr. Crane."

"I insist."

She paused and handed him a stack of desert dishes.

"That's so thoughtful of you."

"It certainly is beautiful in here."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I know it's a bit much but ever since I first came to America I've wanted to experience a big fancy dinner. I suppose I got a bit carried away. Think your brother and Lillith will mind?"

"No, of course not .But actually I wasn't talking about the dinner table."

Slowly she raised her head and stared at Niles in astonishment; her cheeks coloring fiercely.

"Dr. Crane..."

He licked his dry lips and tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart.

"Daphne, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Certainly."

He looked around uneasily. "Perhaps we should go upstairs where it's quiet."

"Oh, but what about dinner?"

"This will only take a moment, I promise."

He led her up the stairs and into the guest bedroom where he'd carefully unpacked his belongings. Not wanting to be disturbed, he quietly closed the door and turned to find her smiling at him.

"Now..." she said gesturing for him to sit next to her on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just..."

"Are you all right? You seem a bit nervous. But don't be. You've always been such a good friend to me and I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything at all."

Boldly he reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Daphne I can't thank you enough for taking care of Freddie. I always knew that you loved my father and brother but watching you care for my nephew; the way you showed such compassion... it just warmed my heart."

Daphne smiled and blinked back tears. "I Just-I love that little boy so much and when I noticed that he was hurt, I couldn't help meself."

"Thank you, Daphne."

"You don't have to thank me. I was glad to do it."

"And that's why I love you so much. Or at least one of the many reasons."

Her mouth fell open in shock. "Y-you what?"

He clasped her hands, bringing them to his lips.

"I love you Daphne. Not the way you love Frederick but the way a man loves a woman. I've loved you for so long and I've never been able to find the words to tell you. But today, Thanksgiving Day, Frederick convinced me that I shouldn't waste another minute. This may be my first Thanksgiving without Maris, but it doesn't mean I can't try to win your heart. For you've always been in mine."


	8. Chapter 8

"Dr. Crane..."

"I know this comes as a big shock to you and I have no right asking you to love me in return. After all, we've hardly been out on a date of any kind, and I promise to change that once we return to Seattle, but I'm hoping that in time, perhaps-."

Her lips were on his before he could even breathe and he wrapped his arms around her, giving into the kiss with everything he had.

And slowly he drew back, staring into his angel's brown eyes.

"Daphne... does that mean..."

She looked away shyly.

"I'm not sure... But I think it means something."

Trying to hide his disappointment, he lowered his head. "Oh..."

Her fingertips touched his chin, slowly raising his gaze to meet hers. "I wasn't quite finished. I was going to say that it means something to me. A-a lot in fact. And I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't hoping for you to tell me that you love me too."

"Y-you were?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you on the flight to Boston from San Francisco and suddenly I was glad that me Uncle Jackie wasn't able to see me. And when I got off the plane, I came to a conclusion."

"W-what conclusion is that?"

"I... I think I feel the same way about you."

Niles felt his eyes fill with tears and he hugged her fiercely. "Oh, Daphne..."

Unable to resist kissing her again, he pulled her closer. The feel of her mouth on his sent him into a state of euphoria.

"This is the best Thanksgiving of my life."

Daphne laughed and drew out of his embrace.

"You have the most wonderful sense of humor! We haven't even eaten yet so how could you possibly think it's the best one ever? I hate to say this but as much as I love your brother and father, I'm not looking foreword to listening to Lillith insult me. I can only imagine-."

Sensing her pain, he drew her close and stroked her hair.

"Daphne I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Unexpectedly she kissed him again. "I love you, Niles."

The sound of his name on her lips stunned him beyond words and he was happier than he'd ever been.

"I love you too, Daphne. And I meant what I said before. "This truly is the greatest Thanksgiving of my life. I'm blessed and eternally grateful because I have you."

The heavenly scent of a Thanksgiving feast wafted into the room.

Daphne smiled and took Niles hand. "Come on. It's time to enjoy a beautiful meal with the people I love."

As they walked out of the room he paused to kiss her once more. But suddenly she turned to him; a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, since I didn't exactly tell anyone I was coming, do you think that there will be enough room for me here?"

Niles smiled and glanced at the queen sized bed that held his belongings before turning to his angel once more.

"I think we can work something out."

**THE END**


End file.
